Test clips, also known as alligator clips, crocodile clips, or spring clips, are often used to connect test equipment, such as voltmeters, lineman's handsets (also known as “butt sets” or “test sets”), and the like, to electrical or telecom equipment. In such circumstances, it is beneficial to electrically insulate the test clips. Such insulation may be used, for example, to avoid introducing electrical disturbances into the circuits being tested, and/or to prevent a user from receiving an electrical shock while handling the clips. For example, test clips may be substantially covered by an insulating sheath or boot. However, such test clip insulators are inconvenient, as they can make opening and closing the clip difficult and can limit the effective length of the jaws of the clip. Even if such insulators are reduced in size to avoid restricting access to the jaws of the clip, portions of the clip may be left without insulation, reducing the effectiveness of the insulator.